


One Good Match

by Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)



Category: British Comedy RPF, The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Epistolary, I left out a major tag because it's also a big spoiler, M/M, Mild Language, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion
Summary: Josh is convinced that Alex and Jonnie would make a good couple. Adam's not so sure.





	One Good Match

Download:

[PC version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6u2q446S5BwWG5YVk1Nb2gwT2c/view?usp=sharing) | [Mac version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6u2q446S5BwRDc4aGMta0VKbUk/view?usp=sharing)

Play time: approx. 30 minutes

A few weeks ago, I was re-reading Emma, and then this fic just sort of … happened, so you could say this is a The Last Leg and britcom RPF that is very loosely based on Emma. I hadn't made a visual novel in a while either, and, well, the whole thing came together as a [kinetic novel](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/KineticNovel) in just over 3 weeks.

Main thing to note is that throughout the game, there are pauses that can’t be skipped. None of these pauses last longer than 5 seconds, so click again if the game’s not moving after a while. The only exceptions are the “Daily Sudoku” and “My Boxes” tabs, and the end credits; these ones stay paused until you click the screen again.

If there are any problems with the download or the game, please leave a comment to let me know. I hope you enjoy the game!


End file.
